


Secrets Collecting Dust

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot Twists, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Johnny hoists his bag up on his shoulder, and spits on the football captain, "Go have some fun in the communal showers," he moves forward, shoving into his shoulder as he passes, "And don't forget to drop the soap, asshole.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Collecting Dust

Johnny's shoes catch, his left arm flailing as he slams his feet back into the asphalt, catching his footing again. He hoists his bag back up onto his right shoulder, letting the left hang down, as he turns to look behind him. He figures that it was no accident that he nearly went flying whilst Matthew Sanders and his cohorts are stood behind him. Matt Sanders, captain of the football team and one of the hottest kids in school, is the highest in the school social ladder. Top dog, alpha male, whatever you want to call it, he runs the school, the rest of the football team, basketball team and cheerleaders following closely behind. Johnny was in the average group. The kids who get average grades, aren't too good at sports, but aren't quite the bottom of the pecking order.

  
Johnny is one of the poor unfortunates, who just happens to be just a little too comfortable with himself for the football teams liking. The music isn't so much of a problem, seeing as the captain himself, two of the quarterbacks and a linebacker all share the same love for rock as he does, but Johnny takes it to the next step. He dyes his hair, paints his nails and occasionally wears makeup, all dubbing him with the title of  _'the schools biggest queer'_.

  
At the moment, it's lunchtime in Huntington Beach High, which is exactly when all the shit starts, not including the shoulder shoves in the hallway. The real stuff starts at lunch, and at the end of the day, either on the bus, or, just to Johnny's luck, on the walk home, as Matt just so happens to live three doors down on the opposite, and just loves to get the exercise. Johnny  stops after righting himself, turns and just stares at them.

  
"Watch your step, faggot," Matt spits, stopping and standing square in front of him. His shoulders are rolled back and his legs positioned shoulder width apart, with his head held high. He crosses his arms as Johnny heaves a sigh.

  
"I don't have eyes in the back of my head, Sanders. Watch where you're fucking stepping," he fires back, his eyes narrowing slightly. His body tips forward a little and he takes a defensive stance. Matt takes him by the shoulder, shoving him into a small dead ended alleyway type gap between buildings. He mutters to his friends that he's got this one. They back off obediently, rejoining the rest of the football team.

  
"Watch you're mouth, fag," Matt threatens, letting go of Johnny's shoulder and pushing him backwards. He's cornered him, and Johnny looks for any means of escape. He could slip through his legs, or try and dodge to the right or the left, but being caught and pushed back would be like taking a tackle from a suited up player whilst you're prancing around in a jockstrap. Johnny would know.

  
"What if I don't, huh? And quit calling me a fag, Jesus." Johnny drops his bag in the corner, deciding it would be a lot safer to just stay put and get beat up. He's learnt how to protect his face and his  _vital organs_ , and how to even fight back a little, so he thinks he'll just take it.

  
Matt grins, taking a step closer, "Why should I? You are, aren't you? You're a little cocksucker, right?" he takes another step, and Johnny stands his ground, puffing out his chest and pushing his shoulders back, his defensive side coming back as he looks up and meets the eyes of the six-foot-one male stood in front of him. Johnny is tiny compared to Matt, only standing at five-foot-four, which of course, sets off the Napoleon complex in him.

  
"So what if I was?" Johnny asks rather viciously, which then he suddenly decides was the totally  _wrong_  thing to do. He's stood there, questioning what would happen if he was gay, implying that he is, which he has never done before, and he's saying it with attitude. Too much attitude when he's cornered with a lump of walking meat who knows how to fight, and has bullied the fuck out of him ever since Freshmen year. This decision goes from ninety-nine point nine percent, to a whole one-hundred when he gets backed into the badly painted brick wall behind him.

  
He's about to cover his face when a pair of lips meet his instead. Johnny doesn't breath, his eyes wide open as he stares at the eyelids of the football captain, his hand cupping the back of Johnny's head and his lips moving in a smooth rhythm. Johnny doesn't dare to breath as he catches his awareness. When he is finally aware that Matt is, in fact, kissing him, he shoves him hard on the shoulders, pushing him off him with all his might. He stands there, staring at him, breathing hard. They both just stare, like when two stags meet during mating season.

  
"What the actual fuck?!" Johnny squeaks, breaking the horribly awkward silence. Matt just stares at him, wringing his hands out. Johnny steps forward a little, his eyes are still wide and his hand flies out when he says, "Why did you just do that?!"

  
Matt nibbles on his lip, "I don't... I thought you were-... I thought you were gay," he down and then back up at Johnny, whose mouth is now hanging open and his arm has sort of gone limp. Matt's heart starts beating faster, he's getting nervous and even a little bit scared. He looks back at the ground.

  
"Have you  _ever_  seen me with a guy? Have I ever given you a reason for you to think I'm gay?" Johnny asks, his brow furrowing and his stance changing to a questioning one.

  
Matt smiles a little when he looks back up, "You made a blowjob hand action towards me once, you've got makeup on right now and you've painted your nails," 

  
"Oh, and you don't notice my newly dyed hair? Some sort of admirer you are," Johnny snaps, running his hand through his hair before shaking his head and continuing, "that's besides the point. I made a blowjob action because you called me a fucking cocksucker, and the look of defeat on Brian's face during that action was priceless! And the fact you kissed me-... Why?"

  
"I just... I thought you might like me back?"

  
Johnny laughs. A sharp laugh that makes Matt jump a little and scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, "Like you back? After all the shit I've put up with for three fucking years?! Matt, I'm straight and you're a dick!"

  
"Straight? You're... You're actually straight?" Matt asks quietly, shoving his fists into the pockets of his orange and black Letterman jacket, printed with the letter 'O' on the left breast. Johnny takes his time to look at his jacket, "63" badge sewn on the right arm, symbolizing his number, "Sanders" on the left, and on the back is "Huntington Beach", embroidered neatly by the company, the same as the 'O' and the same as everyone else on the Football team, just as the coach ordered.

  
Johnny brings himself back, noticing Matt getting edgy, "Yes. I am. I've got a girlfriend, she goes to Edison..." his tone has softened, as he starts to feel sorry for the boy in front of him. He's just confused, feels like he's alone in the world.

  
"I'm-... I'm sorry. If I stopped everything, would that-" Matt cuts off, he's looking Johnny straight in the eye. He knows he doesn't have to finish the sentence,  but Johnny realizes the power he now has over him.

  
"No," is all Johnny says, picking up his bag, slinging it back over his right shoulder, and slipping past Matt, walking hurriedly towards the centre of the school yard. Matt swiftly follows after him.

  
"Don't you dare!" He yells, he can feel his whole life starting to sway uneasily, like a telegraph pole in a storm.

  
Johnny stops, turns and looks him in the eye, before shouting, "Matthew Charles Sanders, captain of the Huntington Beach Oilers, California, number sixty-three, is  _gay_."

  
Everybody stares. Matt stares at Johnny, Johnny stares at Matt and everybody stares at the two of them. Matt looks like he's about to snap, either break down or go on a killing spree, starting with Johnny. Johnny, on the other hand, looks like he's just been handed the biggest and last slice of pie. Matt's poor telegraph pole has fallen.

  
The football team slowly walk towards them. Brian, the linebacker, makes a clucking sound with his tongue, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his faded jeans. He's sizing Matt up, squaring his shoulders and stopping as he looks him up and down. He shakes his head and sucks on his teeth, looking at Johnny as he says, "You know this how?"

  
"He kissed me. Aren't you surprised I came out of that gap without a scratch?" Brian nods slowly, before looking at Matt again. He cocks his eyebrow and Matt gulps. Brian mutters something through his teeth about him being a hypocritical bastard, the rest of the football team suddenly joining in, shouting their abuse. Brian yells, calling off the dogs and walks off, nodding for them to follow. Brian was Matt's right hand man, and it's no surprise that they suddenly start to follow orders.

  
Matt grits his teeth, grabbing Johnny by the front of his shirt and bringing his face close, "You fuckin' prick!" he yells, before shoving him away, and Johnny hits the ground, ass first, "You've literally just ruined my life. Do you realize, I'm gonna get kicked off the team? Become the least fuckin' popular kid in school? I'm never,  _ever_  gonna get that sports scholarship now, you're such a-"

  
"And how the hell do you think I feel?" Johnny shouts back, picking himself back up, "This is your last year of school! I've had this for three goddamn years, being accused of being something I'm not. Nobody wants to be friends with the so-called faggot, who sits there and listens to metal and supposedly fantasizes about sucking dick!"

  
Matt is quiet, and so is the crowd around him. Everyone has their eyes on the two polar opposites having it out in the middle of the school grounds. When Matt doesn't say anything, Johnny continues.

  
"At least you  _had_  friends. You're worth something, Sanders, they're not just gonna throw away the best fuckin' player they have. They'll put up with you, push their homophobia aside just to fuckin' please you!" he screams, his hand moving accusingly and his eyes narrowing.

  
"They're not homophobic," Matt says quietly, "they were following orders. The amount of times they told me not to say that shit, but if you say otherwise infront of the whole school, you're suddenly gay."

  
Johnny shakes his head, running a hand through his black-blonde hair, "You're disgusting."

  
"I'm sorry,"

  
"You're really fucking not,"

  
Matt steps forward a little, "I'm really am,"

  
"You ruined me, Matt! Ruined! My whole life, nobody wanted to talk to me. Nobody wanted to get beat up by hanging around with me, nobody wanted to help me whilst you're being an absolute cunt! Nobody wants to be seen with the schools biggest faggot! And I'm straight, Matt!  _Straight!_ " Johnny lets out a frustrated noise and glares hard at him, making him look and feel even more guilty than he was, "I've got a fucking girlfriend, and yet  _I'm_  the queer! I'm done, Sanders. Fucking done."

  
Matt crosses his arms, and bites hard on his bottom lip. There are tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He's not used to being told off, nobody has ever told him like this, especially in front of a good few hundred people, and after a 'major announcement'. He never thought he'd be kicked out of the closet, ass first. He always thought he'd step out proudly, but no. 

  
"I'm sorry," he murmurs again, purely because he doesn't know what else to say. Nothing else can be said. His brain can't function and he's extremely scared of facing everyone.

  
Johnny hoists his bag up on his shoulder, and spits on the football captain, "Go have some fun in the communal showers," he moves forward, shoving into his shoulder as he passes, "And don't forget to drop the soap, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coming Clean - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hg97ZJDOGSg
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
